Gargoyles Aren't Just for Decoration
by SilverCat63
Summary: Will tries to go to the movies one night and gets a little... surprise. Features non-con bestiality, Will/Abnormal


**WARNING: This whole story is about non-consensual sexual intercourse between a man and an Abnormal. It's straight bestiality and could maybe be called het as I'm assuming the Gargoyle is female. If this isn't your cup of tea please DO NOT READ!**

**Author's Note: **This was originally written for the Halloween Mini-Round at Rounds of Kink on LiveJournal. I've decided to post it here too, so this may be nothing new to you. The prompt was "crunch" and the kink is "messiness or markers of arousal". Please tell you what you think of it. I've never written for this fandom before and I've never written _anything _this extreme either. A little ego stroking goes a long way with me!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will Zimmerman stepped outside into the dark, blustery night. He'd been with the Sanctuary and Dr. Magnus for three weeks now and he was almost used to it all. He had almost grown accustomed to the fairy tale creatures walking the halls of the gothic building. Indeed, he almost felt like nothing could surprise him anymore.

He shuffled through the crunchy leaves that scattered the grounds of the Sanctuary. The dark building loomed menacingly behind him and Will couldn't help but shiver. It was almost Halloween. Buildings everywhere were coated in fake spider webs, ghostly sheets, and cackling witches.

The Sanctuary needed none of these to be spooky. Here, it was Halloween year round, Will thought. There were even gargoyles on the roof for crying out loud!

Wait. Gargoyles? There hadn't been a gargoyle last night unless... it couldn't be! Will whirled around, eyes searching the silhouette of the building for the Gargoyle. It wasn't there. It couldn't have moved, it was stone!

Will shook himself. Now he knew he had been working to hard. He started walking again. If he hurried he could make it to the theater that was showing classic horror movies all night. He hadn't missed a year yet and didn't intend to start now. He was almost to the gate when he heard a loud thumping _crunch_ behind him.

Whirling, Will saw a large shape blotting out the faint, sparkling lights from the Sanctuary. It loomed closer, heavy footsteps shaking the ground and grating against the stone path. Will felt hot, smelly breath waft across him as the creature drew closer. It stopped just a few feet away and he braced himself for an attack.

He felt rather than saw a large arm reach out towards him. It landed heavily on his shoulder and drove him to his knees. Claws dug painfully into his flesh and Will fell with a cry. The creature crawled closer, covering Will with its large body.

A snout began snuffling over his face, knocking his glasses askew before moving down his throat and to his chest. Glancing up through blurry eyes, Will thought his attacker looked like the Gargoyle he'd seen on the roof. When he felt a claw at his belt buckle he began to struggle.

Heavy wings snapped down and pinned his arms out to sides and strong claws wrapped around his calves, pulling his legs down and out. Claws still tugged at his belt and fly. Will began to pant and the creatures struggles brushed his cock. Despite his precarious position, Will's body began to react to the stimulation.

This seemed to be the creatures goal as it continued to stroke him, shredding his pants and underwear when it realized his belt was a lost cause. Will felt the cool air teasing the hot flesh of his cock as it jutted obscenely from his ruined clothing. The creature above him grunted in satisfaction and shifted. The heavy warmth drew closer and Will knew what was coming next.

Despite bracing himself he still gasped as he felt cool, hard flesh begin to slide down his hot length. The Gargoyle's flesh was almost stony in texture, but it still flexed like human skin. Unlike humans, Gargoyles were much looser and Will felt almost nothing as the abnormal began to ride him. Suddenly, the creature's muscles clenched around him and Will gave a wordless cry of pleasure and pain.

The grip was almost unbearably tight, just on the good side of pain. The Gargoyle grunted in satisfaction and set a grueling pace. It rose above him, blotting out the stars and lights of the Sanctuary, before plunging back down enveloping him in its dry, stony scent.

Will didn't last long. Minutes later he bucked up, arching into the creature as he came with another wordless cry. The Gargoyle continued to move along his softening shaft until Will was mewling with pain as the creature's rough skin abused his sensitive cock. With one last clench, the Gargoyle shuddered and bore down on him.

Its heavy breaths puffed down on Will, blowing his hair of it's carefully gelled disarray. He tried to turn his head to avoid the smell, but he still could not escape. He nearly gagged when the Gargoyle leaned down and ran its rough tongue up the side of his neck and over his cheek. Then it released him, lofting into the sky with a few strokes of its large, powerful wings.

Will lay sprawled on the ground where it left him. The cool, almost cold breeze prompted him to tuck himself back into his shredded clothes. His pants and boxers were ruined by the Gargoyle's claws and he doubted he could go out in public in them, even in the dark theater. Then the realization of what had happened hit him.

A dark blush colored Will's cheeks scarlet. He felt the heat spreading down his neck and over his chest in a full on body blush. He knew he could never tell anyone what happened, even here at the Sanctuary. Henry would laugh at him. Ashley would sneer. And Magnus would probably fire him. Collecting himself quickly, Will stood and slunk back towards the Sanctuary and a small side door near his room.


End file.
